Dret'lek Wezzata
thumb|400px|Dret'lek po wojnie z Król Liszem. Obraz po ostatniej bitwie przed leczeniem.Narzucone na karczycho frygań czachy mi nie było, lecz pamiętam tamte dni z tego, że czasu się nie siało.. w wodzie się broczyło i ościaste wyrywało z głebin.. a stary dyga paczał co raz na nas by nas nie wszamała jakaś naga. Młode grzywy wtedy z nas były i tam nam szło żyć, a potem przyszła bitka i nią przetrwać musieliśmy. Zieloni przyszli i do walki nas wciągnęli.. tam mieszkalim wygnani, a potem żylim na swoim po stratach wielu. Wojna, śmierć, odkupienie u Wielkiego Wodza, a stary dyga uczył nas i uczył.. Śmierć szanuj, i życie teź. Jedno masz... i chwal za niego Sępa. Uczył tak wszystkich bo to dyga stary był nasz Wezzatów rodziny. I każdy go słuchał i rósł szybko i zdrowo, ale czasy padały, a dziad nasz nie zmierał. Lat tyle by pamiętać dawne wyspy i wcześniejsze mu dane było. Po wojnie z ludem morza był to okres. Syn Sen też paczał i widział, że stary nie zmierał... i szukał w cały czego bo rzesz nie dowierzał. Trolle wszystkie lub w walce lub młodo do Samediego rąk się trytolą, a stary przewijał frygania czachy za gryganiem i nie miał już kogo nawet nazwać bratem. Sąd padł na niego, dnia niezbyt skowyrnego. Zarzutu postawiony był dość okropnego. Pradawna kara... odkupienie winy, nadejdą jednak przez nasze godziny. Dziad nasz choć uczył, powtarzał nie raz. Samediego w czumako zrobił tu nie raz. Młodzi rośli szybko bo lat im zabierał... i sam Bwon zszedł teraz by go umierać. Nadszedł grom wielki i sępy przybyły. Już duszę mieli łapać i oczy wydzierać, lecz padli my... dwaj bracia o łaski.. i dana mieć była nam ona. Starego wypuścić miał Samdi, by sługą nim był po wsze czasy, a my mieliśmy zabijać by takich nie było na masy. I troll po trollu wzgardzany, przez szpony był sepów 'zrywany, a potem każdy też śmieć co życie twoje chciał mieć... thumb|400px|Okres "Zemsty" Dret'leka, kiedy był już żyw lecz spraw swoich nieskończył. - tak wyglądał jakieś kilka lat temu. Z dawnych lat pozostało mu tylko ostrze. Walka... jedna została. I była nią sprawa wielka. Nie nasi, lecz wszystkich problemy. Ten co z duszy w niej wrogiem był i z kości też był. Rzuciliśmy wyzwanie mu, a ten je przyjął co naszym mniemaniem złe było. Bo Śmierć i po naszych przyszła, a walka się skończyła. Uciekli... a ja zostałem. I światem innym podążałem. Walczyłem lata, a może dni. Przegrałem. Klatka, śmierć ciała nie duszy. Duszę uwięzili moją. Było tak, a ja pamiętałem, że w klatce siedziałem. Rycerze... zbroje. Nie wypuszczany, skuty o własnej woli świadomości byłem... do czasu. Owładnięty przez inne złe w środku. Umarły, lecz żywy. Bluźnierstwem się zwałem sam siebie. Tylko sobą nie kierowałem... a jednak zabijałem. Potem lecz wszystko uciekło, a niby zostało. Bluźnierstwo we mnie było, powrócić musiałem. Potem... brat... żywy... przebłagał go. Znów obietnice.. znów walka odkupienia. I mroź... i my wszyscy. Jedni z kłami inni z zębiskami. Lata... lata odkupienia. Walki... z bratem u boku i wami wszystkimi były. Radość w martwym sercu mym... nie długa, ale odkupiona. I zostałeś pokonany... a my odkupieni, lecz pełni zemsty. Kto my? Kto ty? Ty złodziej, my strażnicy... oddałeś nasze dusze i innych. Ty i inni. Jedni drudzy... tak wojna. Z Liszem Królem... tym co najwięcej nas zabierał i lat naszych. I Ciebie też zabrał mój bracie, a potem zabrał Cie i on, rozerwał... porzucił... uznał za zapłatę... sępy wydziobały oczy twej duszy, a ciało szakale rozerwały... bo taka była zapłata za moje przebaczenie. A my... padliśmy. Każdy w swą drogę... by zejść się znowu. Ten kły, ten zębiska, ten uszy, ten młot i serce. Spotkamy się znowu by przybić swe ręce. A ja? Ja zemstą. Czemu tak? Przecież odkupionym... lecz życiem wzgardzony... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|left|400px|Dret'lek 20 lat wcześniej w czasie wojny z Plagą. Urodził się wraz z swym bratem Hakluzem na zapomnianych wyspach. Spędził lata na nauce u swego dziadka który był znachorem. Dziadek zawsze uczył nauk Sępa by wierzyć w dar życia i śmierci. Potępiać każdego kto życiem manipuluje. Dwaj bracia przeszli przez trzecią wojnę oraz wojnę z Admirałem Proudmoorem. Po tych wojnach zamieszkali w Sen'jin wraz z starszym ich rodu ich rodzicielskim dziadkiem oraz z całą rodziną Wezzatów. Dochodziło do dziwnych zjawisk takich jak bardzo szybkie dorastanie młodych. Nikt z rodziny nie dożywał też sędziwego wieku. Oprócz dziadka który przeżył ponad 100 lat. Został on jednak odkryty w swym strachu przed śmiercią podkradając młodym ich lata. Został postawiony przed Loa Samedim i skazany na śmierć duszy. Bracia jednak wybłagali by dziadek dostał się do świata duchów za to, że oni do końca swych dni będą walczyć z mocami takimi jakich używał ich dziad by żyć. Samedi zgodził się na to. Przez lata młode trolle walczyły z rożnymi przejawami manipulacji życiem. Nekromancją, wampiryzmem, czarnym voodoo czy czarnoksięstwem. Wszystko w imię Samediego i odkupienia grzechów rodziny. Rożni najemnicy i kultyści Samediego pomagali im w tym tworząc Szpony Szarego Sępa. Lata doświadczeń nie jednego nawróciła na wiarę Loa z którym zresztą miał często do czynienia. Jedną z ich ważnych walk było starcie z jednym z liszów w okolicach Zul'Mashar. Walka zakończyła się ucieczką Hakluza, a pozostaniem w Netherze razem z liszem Dret'leka przez czas opadniecie trolla z sił. Został on pojmany i uwieziony w Archeus by stać się Rycerzem Śmierci. Po bitwie o Opactwo Świetlistej Nadziei odszedł on jednak z Hebanowego Ostrza by powrócić do swoich. Jak się okazało był on uznany przez Samediego za plugastwo i wynaturzenie, lecz jego brat jakoś go przebłagał. Mieli ruszyć też na wojnę z Drakuru oraz królem Liszem. Jak to się skończyło wszyscy wiemy. Lisz przegrał, ale Samedi chciał czegoś jeszcze. Jak się okazało, Dret'lek miał żyć dalej, ale Hakluz obiecał za to coś ważnego. Oddał swoją duszę na ucztę Sępa. Taka była umowa, a każdy wie, że nikt nie dyskutuję o umowach ze śmiercią. Dusza Hak'luza została rozerwana i zjedzona przez stado eterycznych sępów, a Dret'lek ożył. Z rozpaczy odszedł na wiele lat by kontynuować swoją krucjatę, lecz ostatnio podobno powrócił... thumb|left|400px|Start dyga działający w terenie. Obecnie stary dyga przesiaduję w Zatoce Łupów. Zbiera załogę by wyruszyć na wyprawę piracką bo jak sam gada na emeryturze mu się nudzi, a ileż można siedzieć. Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Piraci